Patience
by Hikari Yagami de Takaishi
Summary: Por mais problemático que fosse, ele podia ser romântico. Ela sabia bem disso. Shikatema - Declare seu amor sem palavras


Songfic improvisa em uma hora mais ou menos (sim, pra mim levar esse tempo escrevendo uma fic é improvisação). Eu ouvi a música, me deu uma sensação meio... sei lá, só sei que quis escrever essa fic. Quando terminei eu ainda estava com vontade de escrever, então fui ler Akuma no Aite. E pela primeira vez desde que eu perdi o caderno eu chorei, porque eu tava muito longe na história, e agora voltei a estaca zero. Prometo que agora, que finalmente caiu a ficha (eu perdi o meu caderno onde tinha "Akuma no Aite" muito avançado na mudança, no inicio desse ano) eu vou me esforçar para retomar a fic. Por favor, não me matem (tenham paciência, como diz a música XD)

Dedicada especialmente a Sinjin, que vive correndo atras de mim, me perguntando como estou, enfim, tem me dado muito apoio em tudo.

Naruto não me pertence, eu definitivamente gosto de saber o final da história e depois só desenvolver o inicio, não fico enrolado como o Kishimoto.

Patience também não me pertence, é propriedade do Guns N' Roses. Eu não sei escrever músicas, e menos ainda cantar.

* * *

Shed a tear 'cause I'm missing you

I still alright to smile

Girl, I think about you every day now

Was a time when I wasn't sure

But you set my mind at easy

There is no doubt, you're my heart now

_Uma lágrima para você, porque eu sinto sua falta_

_Eu continuo bem para sorrir_

_Garota, eu penso em você o dia todo agora_

_Houve um tempo que eu não tinha certeza_

_Mas você acalmou minha mente_

_Não há dúvida, você está no meu coração agora_

Não, ele nunca chorara por ela. Não que a saudade não batesse – essa sim, presença permanente dentro de si – mas sabia que não deveria deixar-se abater. Ela mesmo lhe ensinara isso, à sua torta maneira. Sempre **ela**, claro. Sorriu, pensar nela sempre lhe causava este efeito.

Said: woman, take it slow

And it'll work itself out fine

All we need is just a little patience

Said: sugar, make it slow

And we'll come together fine

All we need is just a little patience

_Eu disse: mulher, vá devagar_

_E tudo vai ficar certo_

_Tudo que precisamos é de um pouco de paciência_

_Eu disse: docinho, pegue leve_

_E vamos ficar bem juntos_

_Tudo que precisamos é de um pouco de paciência_

Ele sempre fora um cara um cara equilibrado, calmo. Já ela, agitada e imprevisível. Era ele quem lhe pedia calma, quando na verdade era ele quem precisava. Aquela mulher mexia com algo dentro de si, deixava-o inquieto. Quando dizia que tudo ficaria bem, tentava convencer a si próprio.

I sit here on the stairs

'Cause I'd rather be alone

If I can't have you right now I'll wait, dear

Sometimes I get so tense

But I can't speed up the time

But you know, love there's one more thing to consider

_Eu sentei aqui nas escadas_

_Pois prefiro ficar sozinho_

_Se eu não poder te ter agora eu esperarei, querida_

_Às vezes eu fico tão tenso_

_Mas eu não posso apressar o tempo_

_Mas você sabe, amor, existem mais coisas a se considerar_

E como haviam coisas a serem consideradas. Eram de vilas diferentes, ambos shinobis, não podiam estar atados a um compromisso. E menos agora, com uma guerra iminente. Isso o desesperava. Podiam perder suas vidas a qualquer momento. E, embora não quisesse perder sua vida, era com a dela que se preocupava. Não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem aquela mulher ao seu lado. Mesmo que tivesse que esperar para que isso fosse plenamente realizado.

Said: woman,take it slow

And things will be just fine

You and I'll just use a little patience

Said: sugar, take the time

'Cause the lights are shining bright

You and I've got what it takes to make it

_Eu disse: mulher, vá devagar_

_E as coisas vão ficar bem _

_Você e eu apenas usaremos um poço de paciência_

_Eu disee: docinho, não tenha pressa_

_Pois as luzes continuam brilhando intensamente_

_Você e eu temos o que é preciso para conseguir_

Paciência. Era tudo que eles precisavam. Paciência para suportar o tempo, a distancia, e todos os obstáculos. Paciência para suportarem um ao outro. Paciência para suportarem a si próprios, e suas saudades. Apenas paciência. E eles a teriam.

We won't fake it

Oh I'll never break it

'Cause I can't take it

_Nós não falharemos_

_Oh, eu nunca vou arruinar isso_

_Porque não posso fazê-lo_

O restante da música apenas voou em sua mente. Aguardaria um momento mais propício. Porque, sabia, eles jamais quebrariam isso.

Ao seu lado, a garota escutava a canção, o olhar perdido em algum pnto a sua frente. Por mais que soubesse que o preguiçoso namorado pudesse ser romântico, jamais imaginara-o cantando. Ainda mais algo tão significativo para os dois. E jamais admitiria, mas amava isso nele.

Nada disseram. Não havia nada a ser dito. Qualquer coisa que dissessem, o outro já saberia. Ambos eram conscientes de sua ligação, sem palavras.

Foi então que ela sorriu. Aquele sorriso enigmático que sempre mexera com ele. Nesse momento, era tudo que ele precisava para ter essa certeza.

- Esse – disse ela – é o tipo de coisa que faz de você um bebê-chorão.

Ele sorriu em resposta. Temari era realmente problemática.

* * *

Little patience, yeah  
Need a little patience, yeah  
Just a little patience, yeah  
Some more patience, yeah

I've been walking the streets at night  
Just trying to get it right  
(Need some patience, yeah)  
It's hard to see with so many around  
You know, I don't like being stuck in the crowd  
(Could use some patience, yeah)

And the streets don't change but, baby, the names  
I ain't got time for the game  
(Gotta have some patience, yeah)  
'Cause I need you, yeah  
Yeah, but I need you  
(All it takes is patience, yeah)

Oh, I need you  
(Just a little patience)  
Oh, I need you  
(Is all you need)  
Oh, this time

_Um pouco de paciência, Sim_

_Precisamos de um pouco de paciência, Sim_

_Só um pouco de paciência, Sim_

_Mais um pouco de paciência, Sim_

_Eu estive caminhando na ruas à noite_

_Tentando apenas acertar_

_(Precisamos apenas de paciência, sim)_

_É difícil ver com tantos por perto_

_Você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar preso na multidão_

_(Então tenha um pouco de paciência, sim)_

_As ruas não mudam, querida, só seus nomes_

_E eu não tenho tempo pra jogar_

_(Terei um pouco de paciência, sim)_

_Porque eu preciso de você, sim_

_Sim, mas eu preciso de você_

_(Tenha toda paciência, sim)_

_Oh, eu preciso de você_

_(Só um pouco de paciência)_

_Oh, eu preciso de você_

_(Você é tudo que preciso)_

_Oh, esta vez_

_

* * *

_

E Shikamaru e Temari passaram no desafio: "Declare seu amor sem palavras".

Bem, eu tenho impressão de que alguém já escreveu uma songfic com essa música. Mas eu procurei ela e não achei. É incrível que quando eu quero achar uma fanfic, eu nunca acho a que estou procurando.

Eu também tenho certeza de que vi a Temari falando essa frase em outra fic, e gravei. Agora, adivinhem, eu não achei a fic. Então, se souberem do autor, me avisem, por gentileza, (ou se você for o autor, se identifique) eu colocarei os créditos sem problemas.

Hikari


End file.
